


Human Mysteries Incorporated

by PolarisTheYoungWolf



Series: #TeamHumanIncorporated [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Bromance, BAMF Stiles, Bromance with Stiles and all other humans, F/M, Hunting, Jealous Werewolves, M/M, Protective Werewolves, Team Human, Worried Werewolves, prompt, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarisTheYoungWolf/pseuds/PolarisTheYoungWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I saw this gif set on Tumblr where people basically want Stiles and Allison to go out and solve mysteries while their werewolf boyfriends stay home and worry. </p><p>This is sort of a sequel to my other story, "I'll Huff and I'll Puff!"<br/>---<br/>It's the night(s) of and after the full moon and while the wolves go on their run, the humans do not idly sit by. They look for newspaper clippings and articles and finds actual monsters hurting people(human and other creatures) and go off to stop them before they even reach Beacon Hills. They also have the habit of leaving their werewolf boyfriends in the dark. Said werewolf boyfriends are all sorts of things: worried for their human loves, scared for their lives, over protective when they come back, insecure because they prove themselves to NOT need a werewolf as a boyfriend for protection, and jealous because reasons!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Mysteries Incorporated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Muse/gifts).



> I am SO using cases from the Winchester's first season of Supernatural. Maybe like exact cases or if not just the monsters or moments. 
> 
> #TeamHuman for the win! 
> 
> I am having so much fun writing these xD

Human Mystery Incorporated

* * *

 

 

“Move out of the way! Ew, ew, ew, ew!” Lydia ranted as she stalked through the Stilinski house hold, up the stairs, and slamming the bathroom door shut behind her. The shower head was soon heard being turned on.

 

Stiles, Allison, and Danny laughed as they too entered the Sheriff's home. Danny went to plop himself down on the couch and let out a satisfied sigh. Of course Danny _could_ plop down on the couch since he was the only one that was clean. Lydia, Allison, and Stiles were covered head to toe in mud and dirt and... _other_ things.

 

Stiles began stripping and leaving his clothes in a pile by the door. Once he was in his underwear he went into the kitchen and got a trash bag. Coming back to seeing an almost bare Allison too, placed their dirty clothes in the bag. Tying the bag closed, Stiles smiled at Allison.

 

“May I offer you a damp paper towel while we wait for our beauty queen to finish with the bathroom?”

 

Allison, like the rest of them, was still a bit high on their victory over the Woman in White ghost that they had banished near the barn on the outskirts of Beacon Hills. So she gladly returned the smile and nodded, “That would be great.”

 

He and Allison, still in their underwear, ventured back into the kitchen and got paper towels and began to wipe their faces, necks, and arms. Once they had most of the skin that had been exposed to be hit with mud, they were joined by Danny.

 

“You guys still stink,” Danny wrinkled his nose and teased them playfully.

 

Allison and Stiles rolled their eyes, both of them crossing their arms and scoffing.

 

“Haha, very funny Mahealani. Yuck it up...” Stiles deadpanned.

 

“Just wait until next time a psycho ghost possesses over Stiles' Jeep and runs you off the road. You'll fall into the yucky stuff while the rest of us come out of it with just dust.” Allison huffed.

 

“Actually, I didn't even get dust,” Danny smirked.

 

Allison and Stiles glared at him for a moment before they all burst out laughing. While they were laughing the door opened and closed and then the Sheriff's voice could be heard.

 

“Stiles...why are you and Allison practically naked in our kitchen?”

 

“Because I'm dating a guy so if Danny were in here practically naked with me, it'd be inappropriate?” Stiles asked with a shrug as he tried to look innocent.

 

“What's that smell?” the Sheriff asked taking whiffs of the air.

 

“Uh...discovery?” Stiles asked as he looked sheepish, using a Sponge Bob reference.

 

“...do I even really want to know?” the Sheriff asked with a sigh.

 

“We had a bit of an accident while we were paint balling, Mr. Stilinski...all but Danny,” Lydia said as she came out wrapped in a towel, glaring slightly at Danny before turning to Allison, “Bathroom's free.”

 

Allison nodded and headed up stairs for her turn. The Sheriff rubbed his hand over his face as he looked back at his son. “I really don't even know what to ask at this point. Where is Derek? And Scott?” the Sheriff asked, looking around, seeing if he could spot them.

 

“Not here. Probably resting or something. The full moon was yesterday. Probably pooped after chasing their little wolfy tails around in circles round and round,” Stiles smirked.

 

The Sheriff shook his head and walked passed them, “I'm too tired. Just wash up kid. You reek.”

 

They watched as the Sheriff disappeared upstairs to his room to rest. Stiles pouted and sighed, “I guess I shouldn't even try to salvage my clothes, huh?”

 

“Hell no!” Lydia cried. “We're taking Allison's car after you shower. We're going to my stops to change at our respected houses then we're going to the mall.”

 

“All of us?” Danny asked.

 

“Yes. I need your help if I'm going to make-over Stiles. As much as I love Allison, she has a soft spot for him and likes to baby him.” Lydia remarked.

 

“She does NOT baby me!” Stiles cried and Danny and Lydia just gave him a look. Stiles' shoulders sagged, “She's my friend and likes me for me. Dorky fandom shirts and all.”

 

“We'll compromise.” Danny promised and Lydia pouted a bit but didn't push the matter either. Once she began to hang out with #TeamHuman more and more, she realized that it was more than a bunch of humans just trying to prove they didn't need their werewolf humans. They built each other up, bringing out and encouraging every part of them that made them happy without making them feel weak.

 

“And talk about the next hunt...we chose this Woman and White lady because the body count was getting ridiculous. But it came close with that other thing. What did you call it?” Lydia asked.

 

“A Hellmouth,” Stiles said, “Danny found a lot of articles about some really strange things that either all pinpoint to one location or can be backtracked back to that point. Allison and I checked it out and we ran into some pretty narly things. In this case it seems to be quantity over quality but it still remains the same. Shit's going down and we need to stop it.”

 

“From what Stiles said from his trips there with Allison, it seems like there's a rift open between dimensions. Nothing too big but still, plenty of monsters have run around and they have no control at all. Stiles and I did some digging and we have what we think should seal it up.” Danny said and Stiles nodded.

 

“ _Should_?” Lydia echoed.

 

“Well when you're going off of Wikipedia and Buffy the Vampire Slayer, there is a bit of a room for error as we learn what's real from not real and what will work and what won't.” Stiles shrugged.

 

“Lovely,” Lydia deadpanned as Allison came down in one of Stiles' shirts and sweatpants, and another pair for Lydia.

 

“So we go shopping for awesome hunting clothes, then go close this Hellmouth, and make it back for dinner. Stiles is making lasagna and brownies.”

 

“Stiles is?” Stiles asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Yep! Now go shower so we can go.” Allison chimed as she gave him a shove towards the stairs, “Hurry up and I'll make sure Lydia lets you buy a Batman shirt for this adventure.”

 

Stiles smiled brightly and hurried off to shower himself. He really wanted to get the gunk out of his hair. He loved it when Derek wove his fingers through it after sexy times.

 

He paused for a bit as he adjust the water temperature. There wasn't a clock in the bathroom for him to see but he knew it was still early in the morning. It was also the morning after the full moon so he knew his boyfriend and other wolves were probably really tired and out of it. As he stepped in and washed his hair with his favorite shampoo he idly wondered what the wolves were up to today.

 

* * *

 

Derek groaned as he got up from his bed. He frowned deeply when he didn't find his boyfriend and mate in the bed with him. And if possible, frowned even deeper when he went into the kitchen/living room area and didn't find him there either.

 

He and Stiles still had a lot of work to do, and after the whole Dog Whistle thing, things have changed. Derek's admitted to Stiles being his and not standing for it _not_ being known Stiles was his. It was a rather interesting display of Derek having a talk with the Sheriff.

 

While the others made fun of him for it, it was a really big deal for Derek. He wish he would have done things differently. He was a born wolf and he felt the needs to go through with things that he was taught. He wished he would have approached the Sheriff first, made his intentions clear, and then continued on to woo Stiles accordingly. Like a proper mate should.

 

That didn't happen, but what did happen was a _very_ long talk with the Sheriff that involved plenty of threats. What was shocking was that the worst of them didn't come from the Sheriff but some of the female deputies that have known Stiles since he was in diapers.

 

Since then, he has tried to be with Stiles as much as possible. Being really clingy and possessive. He actually broke a guy's arm in jealousy because he did a wolf whistle and suggested Stiles leave Derek for him cos he'd 'show him a real good time with an actual man.'

 

The deputies that processed him let him off with a warning and gave the bastards 100 hours of community service. So while Stiles left face palming, Derek left with a smug smile.

 

He grinned a bit at the memory as he went to the coffee maker and started it up. As he waited he remembered how he had lost his smugness a bit on the drive home. The fact that he hadn't gone the 'proper route' on the whole wooing his mate weighing heavily on his mind. They do fight a lot more than couples normally do and even if it's one of 'their' things, it still made heads turn and it made Derek feel like if there was ever peace, Stiles would get bored of him and leave. And it made him feel bad, though not by much that he wished to never have a peaceful life if it meant that Stiles would stay with him. Stiles sensed his inner thoughts and told him to pull over.

 

Long story short: Isaac wouldn't ride with him for a long time because the car smelled heavily of his and Stiles epic, amazing car sex.

 

“What?...no breakfast? Daaaaad! Why aren't you making mummy happy so he'll have food ready for us after our runs?!” Erica whined as she plopped onto the couch. Boyd followed soon, as did Isaac, while Scott was still sleeping on the couch, opposite of Jackson.

 

Derek growled at her and Boyd pulled her into his lap.

 

“No food?” Isaac asked disappointingly.

 

“No. Stiles said he and the other humans were going to hang out while we went on our run,” Derek said as nonchalantly as possible as he served himself some coffee. But he grimaced as he took a sip. It didn't taste the same, or as good. Then again, for the past few months, even before they were officially together, Stiles was the one to make the coffee. It was ridiculous that even his damn coffee relied on his mate who these days found more and more opportunities to not be with him.

 

He looked over to the clock and realized there was still an hour before noon. Stiles should stop by soon. He looked at the others who were looking at him. He stared back blankly as he held his coffee and they stared back equally.

 

Finally having enough, he demanded, “What?”

 

“We're hungry...” Scott stated with his puppy dog eyes and the others nodded as their stomachs growled to emphasis the point. Derek would have scoffed at their behavior if his stomach hadn't just growled too.

 

Dumping his coffee in the sink, Derek went to open the fridge to be greeted to a lone carrot, some processed cheese, and a capless gallon of milk that only has about 1/3 remaining. Closing the door quietly he grabs the order menues from one of the drawers and passes them out to the other wolves.

 

“I'm going to make a call, you all order something to eat.” Derek ordered as he headed to his room where his phone was charging.

 

“Tell Stiles to bake us cookies please!” Isaac called and maybe Derek blushed a bit at the fact that they just _knew_ who he was going to call. But he didn't deny it and if felt good not to.

* * *

 

 

In his room he called Stiles but it just rang before it just went straight to voice mail. He frowned into his phone. He sent about a dozen text and he couldn't help but feel worry with a hint of possessive jealousy.

 

Part of him knew it was irrational, but another part, a more treacherous part of his brain, brought up the imagines of Stiles shaking his pretty little ass with some other strangers.

 

The run had sadly really worn him out and he needed to wait for the food to come before he could go out and look for Stiles. Previous situations have proven that an overly extra cranky wolf was _not_ something that ended well for him.

 

After a shower that he made it last as long as he could, coming back into his room to check his phone, seeing no one called or texted, he changed and went back to the others. The food arrived fifteen minutes later and they all passed things around, sharing, stealing, bickering, eating like starved barbarians that would have their human loves chiding them.

 

"You guys ever wonder what the others are doing when they aren't with us?" Isaac asked as he played around with the veggies of his food.

  
"Paintball or something. I think Lydia mentioned something about dragging Stilinski's ass to the mall." Jackson replied as he snatched an egg roll from Scott's plate. Scott glared but didn't argue with the blonde about it.

  
"Stiles mentioned research night on Saturday. I guess he wants to be of use. Why?" Derek grunted as he picked at food, he now had food in his stomach but Stiles still hadn't gotten back to him and he honestly had no idea where Stiles would be right this moment.

  
"...well, and I don't want to freak anyone out, but Danny just texted about them needing a ride out of the preserve and..."

  
"And?" Derek coaxed while everyone sat up straighter, pushing their food aside, already feeling like something was going to happen.

  
"...he....might have mentioned a little something about closing an errant Hellmouth."

 

And suddenly, as all wolves scramble about looking for their keys and trying to get to their respective humans, they try to remember when they became irrelevant.

* * *

 

“What the _hell_ were you thinking? _Were_ you even thinking?! Obviously _not_ otherwise you _wouldn't_ have gone there _alone_!” Derek ranted. Even without being a wolf, Stiles could feel the anger coming off of Derek in waves.

 

“I wasn't there alone. Allison, Danny, and Lydia were there with me,” Stiles replied calmly as he laid back in the passenger side of the Camaro.

 

Scott was driving Allison's car with them and Isaac and Danny while Jackson drove Lydia. Erica and Boyd drove their in their own car, and had driven themselves back, wanting to avoid the arguing that was happening now.

 

“You know what I mean, Stiles!” Derek cried.

 

Stiles crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes, “You mean we didn't have any werewolves there with us.”

 

“Or hunters, or police backup! You could have _died_!” Derek stressed.

 

Stiles turned to look at Derek, eyes hard set, “Exactly what do you think I'm capable of? Or _not_ capable of apparently. I'm _not_ weak. I don't just not do anything on my free time! I _train_ , I _research_ , I have _no_ intention of dying but I also have _no_ intention of sitting idly as evil monsters run rampant in _my_ home town! Because newsflash, Derek! Beacon Hills isn't just _your_ territory! It's my _home_ too!”

 

Derek gripped the steering wheel tightly as he let out a tired sigh, “I know that...but...a damn Hellmouth, Stiles?! That's the sort of crap you call us for! All of us!”

 

“We had it under control and we didn't have everything we needed until this morning, which was the day after the full moon. We needed to act fast and you all weren't at 100%. Can't you just be happy that I'm awesome and strong and have your wicked way with me as a celebration?” Stiles asked with a tired grin.

 

Derek parks the car and turns to look at Stiles. He was scratched and bruised, covered in dirt and sweat. His eyes were drooping and Derek leaned over and brought him close for a kiss, “You're about ready to drop. You're my Red Riding Hood, not Sleepy Beauty...” Derek sighed as he leaned his forehead against Stiles', “You're not going to stop doing these... _hunts_ , are you?”

 

Stiles leaned in to kiss Derek slowly before pulling back, “I'm keeping you and dad and Scott and everyone else safe before things reach Beacon Hills...no, I'm not going to stop.”

 

“Promise me if things get too hard, you'll be smart enough to know you've reached that point and call me. _Please_.”Derek begged.

 

“Well...we're too awesome to ever get to that point, but...of course Sourwolf.” Stiles smiled.

 

Derek nodded and began to drive again, “You're making us dessert after you shower and nap.”

 

Stiles laughed, but nodded, “I guess that's fair.”

 

“Why did you guys take Allison's car and not your Jeep?” Derek asked.

 

“Huh? Or, my Jeep's still covered in mud and gunk from last night's ghost hunt.” Stiles said offhandedly.

 

Derek swerved a bit before he turned to glare at Stiles, “ _Ghost_ hunt?!”

 

Stiles looks over innocently, “What can I say, Sourwolf? Team Human is really productive.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to The_Muse. I am dedicating this one to you because you wrote a snippet of it xD
> 
> I hope you guys like it and keep looking forward for more because I intend to make lots more #TeamHuman one-shots. If you have an idea or moment you wish to see, please let me know! In a comment here or you can follow me on Twitter and ask me on there.
> 
> My Twitter handle: @_The_Young_Wolf


End file.
